


a conspiracy of love

by intersectts



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intersectts/pseuds/intersectts
Summary: He wonders if their love will have a limit or if it'll just continue growing and growing as they experience new and old things together. {Darvey Christmas fluff}
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 14





	a conspiracy of love

**a conspiracy of love**

_"_ _Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love."  
_

_—_ _Hamilton Wright Mabie_

_Just a series of short one shots of Darvey being Darvey doing Christmassy things :)_

* * *

**_._ **

**_i._ **

"You really want me on there?"

Donna turns and sends him a stunning smile, a slow, sly one; a smile that invites him to follow her anywhere like he hasn't already committed to for life.

"It'll be easy, I promise…" She's got a twinkle in her eyes as she stands before him, head tilting as he loosens his grip on the small divider between them.

"You promise you won't let go?"

"I won't Harvey, ever." Donna says softly and seriously, staring directly into his eyes. Harvey hesitates before placing his hand in her outstretched ones and allows himself to be gently pulled towards her.

"Donna…" he says warningly as he shakily puts one foot in front of the other, hand now squeezing tightly between his wife's.

"You're doing great…"

"I don't want to fall…"

"I've got you Harvey."

"I don't want to make _you_ fall…"

"Lucky for you, I'm used to falling for you." Donna rolls her eyes as she moves from his side to in front of him.

"God Donna, that's so corny." Harvey's smiling widely now as he looks at his wife's mischievous face. "You're just saying that to make me forget about these deathtraps…" he gestures to the ice-skates on both of their feet.

"It's working though…" Donna's eyes are sparkling at him and it's not the reflection of the Rockefeller Center tree's lights making them shine.

"Nah-uh…" Harvey shakes his head smiling, trying to deny the fact they both know her cheesy line has done wonders to settle him as they glide slowly around the rink.

They make it one shaky circle around before they do eventually fall in a jumbled heap of limbs on the ice. She's not sure how but Harvey's pulled her on top of him as they went down and she lands with an oomf on his chest.

He reaches up to brush a stray lock of hair from where it had fallen in front of her face, curtaining her from his gaze.

"If I knew falling would feel this good, I would've brought us down sooner…" Harvey wiggles an eyebrow as Donna's nose scrunches her nose and lets out the most magnificent laugh Harvey thinks he's ever heard.

"You're an idiot…" she says as she pushes herself off him, sticking her hand out once again for him to take. Harvey takes a moment to take _her_ in, standing over him with the massive tree behind her. He's not sure how, but Donna managed to get them the rink just for themselves. Every day, he's blown away by her love for him. From when they first met to now, it's always been there, patient and waiting for him. He wonders if their love will have a limit or if it'll just continue growing and growing as they experience new and old things together.

Taking her hand, he once again allows himself to be pulled towards her. He pushes them back until Donna's back is against the boards.

"I love you, y'know." He mumbles against her lips before capturing them gently with his own.

"Mhm…" Donna smiles her way out of the kiss as he continues to press small kisses to the corner of her lips. If she didn't stop him, he'd be making his way down her neck and body in no time.

"Skate with me?" She asks softly, and Harvey doesn't hesitate this time.

.

.

**_ii._ **

It doesn't matter how late of a night either have had, the first one up at the weekend always brings the other a steaming hot cup of coffee. Some couples say ' _I love you'_ with words every morning, and of course they do too, but their small gestures have always said more than words ever could.

Sitting up, Donna looks suspiciously at Harvey, who's perched on the edge of the bed watching her nervously.

"What…what did you do to it?" Donna grimaces as she peers into to cup. It looks normal but the taste is overwhelming. She looks up at Harvey who looks slightly crestfallen at her reaction.

"Harvey, why does it taste like I've just brushed my teeth?"

"That would be the peppermint syrup…"

"The peppermint syrup? In a _black coffee?_ " she asks incredulously, pausing when she sees Harvey gulp.

"I just thought, it's silly… but I just thought we could try something new together…"

_Oh snap,_ now Donna feels bad. All Harvey wanted to do was experience something new and different together and she very literally had spat out his idea.

"Harvey," she says softly, causing him to look up at her. "You know I'd try a million things with you…"

"But just not peppermint in your coffee?"

She shakes her head in response before an idea pops into her head.

"It could work in a mocha…"

"A mocha?" Sure, he can go to Starbucks and say a string of words he doesn't half understand and be given some sort of mildly fragrant coffee concoction in return, but insofar as making them himself? He hasn't experimented at all.

"Uh-huh…chocolate, coffee and the peppermint…" She closes her eyes as she imagines the drink with a dazed smile on her face.

Suddenly, Donna's eyes snap open as she quickly scrambles out of bed and into the kitchen - Harvey not far behind her.

"Donna… what…"

"You know I think we have some…" Donna's voice is muffled as she ducks her head in and out of cabinets.

"Ah-ha!" She turns around with a tub of hot chocolate in one hand and some contraption Harvey's sure he's never seen before in the other.

"Grab the milk… I'm sure we can save this."

Harvey dutifully brings her the milk as he joins her on the other side of the kitchen counter. Together, they manage to heat the chocolate and froth the milk together to distribute between their two mugs. It's not the best and they're both sure a barista would faint at their methods, but neither really care.

"Good?" He asks.

Donna just hums her answer, a smile on her face as she inhales the mug.

"Really good, thank you Harvey. I'd never have thought of doing this myself…"

A satisfied smile comes over his face as he finally raises his own mug to his lips and takes a sip. Donna was right, the drink tastes so much better - turns out they're a good team.

"You know… I think adding some whipped cream would be…"

Harvey raises an eyebrow as a sly smile spreads across his face. Donna makes her way back to their bedroom as he retrieves the cream from the fridge.

A few days later, Donna notices what can only be described as a mini coffee station on the counter, with newly purchased festive-flavoured syrups and two Santa mugs sitting next to their coffee machine and milk frother. Smiling to herself, Donna can't help but think about all the small things Harvey does that makes her fall in love with him all over again.

.

.

**_iii._ **

Thinking he's in a dream, Harvey rolls over and buries his head deeper into his pillow as the incessant poking to his side continues.

Barely opening his eyes, as if operating by muscle memory, he slings an arm around the waist of the source of the poking. Dragging Donna underneath him, he repositions them so that he's half covering her and buries his head into the pillow at the crook of her neck.

"Haaaaaarvey…" A slow whine whispers in his ear and suddenly he's more awake than he had been mere seconds ago. Pressing kisses along her jawline, Harvey moves his body over hers as he feels her hands running all over his body.

Much like his plans to sleep in, his world is flipped upside-down when Donna literally flips the two of them, straddling his waist as she deepens the kiss. Suddenly she stops and sits up, still astride his hips and he sits up to continue the dance.

His hands move to slide under the nightdress he knows she had on at some point the night before. Pulling away with a confused look on his face, Harvey finally fully opens his eyes and looks her up and down.

"Donna, _what_ are you wearing?" The thick leggings and even thicker jumper are a far cry from silk lace he'd taken off just hours before.

"It's _snowed_ Harvey." Donna replies as if it answers his question. She's looking at him with a sort of childlike innocence on her face that makes him feel dirty for the thoughts running through his mind.

_"_ Donna it's like…" he squints at the clock, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes but finding his hands clasped in his wife's. "Seven in the morning."

"Mhm… more like six-forty-five…" She places a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Donnaaaaaa…" Harvey groans and falls against her, burying his head again between her neck and shoulder.

"No one else will be awake yet…"

"Imagine that."

"It'll just be the two of us…" Donna says quietly, batting her eyelids and giving him a pleading look.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and gazing fondly back at his pillow.

She'll always tell him he does have a choice, that he doesn't have to do anything or everything she wants to do. But they both know he doesn't, because even though he may not want to do something, if it'll make her happy, he'll do whatever it is in a heartbeat.

Not too long later, the two are wrapped up, walking hand in hand through their local park. Though Harvey would much rather be in bed, he can't help but admit he's enjoying exploring the quietness of the city with Donna.

"Although I'd much rather be in bed.. with you and _without_ all these layers," Harvey begins and Donna rolls her eyes. "I'm glad we did this. It's…"

"Magical?" Donna beams, her striking hair illuminated by the bright white snow and soft hues of the sunrise.

While it's not a word Harvey would think of using, looking at her, he can't deny the scene isn't just that.

.

.

**_iv._ **

"I'm just saying… it would look cool." Harvey says as he drops a large box at the foot of the tree.

"Well cool isn't the theme we're going for Harvey," Donna tilts her head to the side as she reevaluates her choice of words. Because she's certainly not aiming for boring. "Wait we are _definitely_ going for cool!"

"I don't want to have a _lame_ tree… there's still time to-"

"No! This tree is going to be _perfect."_

"I'm just saying, it could be _more_ perfect _and_ cool.." Harvey mutters as he begins weaving fairy lights around the tree.

"Harvey…" Donna's stern voice stops him and he turns around, lights in hand.

"We're going for a zigzag method.."

" _Zigzag?_ "

"Yes, up and down… I saw it on a video, greater light coverage." She says gesturing with her arms as Harvey just stares, puzzled before following her guidance as she begins unpacking various baubles from boxes.

"Now we've done the zigzag are you sure we can't…?"

"Harvey no… we are not having that _thing_ at the top." Before she mutters, "Something has to be traditional around here…"

"It's not a _thing,_ Donna. Mike sent me a photo, several in fact, and it's all the rage on the internet… Look I even had an idea-"

_All the rage_? When did Harvey ever care about what was _in?_ It's not like he keeps up with the latest trends in just about _anything._

"Maybe next year…now, can you grab the topper? It's somewhere over there…" Donna says pointing to somewhere behind her.

Harvey looks around in the general vicinity of her waving, spotting the box under a pile of unused lights.

"You," Harvey's eyes are glistening, "You _did_ get him. How did you know?"

"I just know you Harvey…" Donna smiles as he moves over to her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling them closer together.

" _And…?_ "

"And you were grumbling about it in your sleep…"

"I was not…"

"You so were," she says, taking the ornament from his hands and stepping up onto the small step ladder at the bottom of the tree.

"Anyway, Mike _also_ sent me the same photos and this little guy… I can see why you liked it."

"Does that mean we can marathon The Mandalorian this evening?"

Rolling her eyes, she steps back down as the two gaze up at the tree. The little green thing - Baby Yoda, she's heard it's called - isn't as ugly as she first thought.

"You know…he is kind of cute…"

"Right, and wait until I get this bauble over there…"

"You're such an idiot.."

.

.

**_v._ **

"You're sure you don't mind coming with me?" Harvey says as the two make their way down the bustling street.

"We did say in sickness and in health…" Donna replies, artfully dodging several people and dragging them closer to their destination.

"Donna, I wouldn't exactly call this a sickness."

"Leaving your Christmas shopping until _Christmas Eve?_ If that's not a sickness Harvey then I don't know what is…" She rolls her eyes for emphasis, gesturing around them at all the other - mainly male - shoppers scurrying from store to store in search of their gifts.

Donna's just about to turn them into the store before Harvey pulls her back to him. They get a few dirty looks from passers-by as they stop near the entrance of the large department store. Harvey gently pulls them to the side as they continue their conversation.

"In my defence, I do have _most_ of my shopping done already."

"Uhuh, then why dear husband, are we here and not curled up on the sofa watching a Christmas movie?" Tilting her head to the side, Donna raises an eyebrow at him while she waits for an answer.

Harvey looks down as he mumbles his reply and swings their clasped hands about.

"I had this idea…" He's slightly pouting now..

"Mhmm…"

"I got these stockings… I thought maybe we could fill them up with things but I just didn't realise the store would be so busy." Harvey says sheepishly. He had wanted to wait until they were at least in the store to reveal his intentions.

Donna's heart skips a beat and her smile widens as she finally gets the real reason why they're here. Realistically, she knows there's no way Harvey would force her out on Christmas Eve to help him get her own presents. In any other circumstance, she'd rather be anywhere but in the middle of the desperate last-minute shoppers but this idea is actually pretty sweet. And she does love the idea of a stocking full of presents.

"So… you in?"

"Oh yeah, mister. An extra chance to prove I am the master gift-giver? Let's go…" She replies gleefully.

.

.

**_vi._ **

"So, who did you get?" Harvey asks as the two make their way out of the office.

For reasons to Harvey's dismay, Louis had once again organised a mandatory, office-wide Secret Santa and as well as a fine for non-participation, it was considered 'essential' for all partners to participate.

"I'm not telling you…" Donna replies as she slides into the car, signalling for Ray to drive them straight home. It's been a long day and she wants nothing more than to curl up on the sofa with her husband and a glass of wine.

" _Donnaaaaa…_ " he whines. The only other reason Harvey obliged Louis was Donna. His wife absolutely loved Christmas and knew the thrill of Secret Santa sent her festive-loving, competitive side wild. She just _had_ to pick and give the perfect gift for her recipient.

"Harvey," she mimics back, "it's called _Secret_ Santa. You know what secret means right?"

"But we're married…" He huffs.

"Oh," Donna tilts her head and holds up her left hand, wiggling her fingers, "Is this what this ring means? I had absolutely no idea…"

"We have spousal privilege. I am a lawyer after, whatever you tell me stays between us." His attempts of persuasion are met with snorts from both Donna and Ray.

"As pedantic as Louis is, this isn't a court of law Harvey and privilege aside, I'm still not telling you anything."

"I'll tell you who I got…"

"Don't!" She says sharply, pointing a finger at him to emphasise her point.

Harvey pouts as he turns to look out the window, their car slowly moving through the evening traffic. The brightly lit streets are full of shoppers weaving in and out of stores, arms laden with bags. _God,_ the thought of having to go back out there for yet another gift makes him shiver.

"Why'd you want to know so badly anyway?" Donna asks softly, the car finally coming to a stop outside of their building.

Harvey takes her hand as he gently pulls her out of the car, bidding goodnight to Ray.

"I just… don't like keeping things from you, it feels wrong." Harvey sighs and looks everywhere but Donna.

"Harvey, it's just a silly game. You know I tell you all the real stuff." She placates, fiddling with a button on his suit.

"I know but it still feels weird, right?"

"Well," Donna pauses, "As wrong as it is, I'm still not telling you this. It's only for a few more days and then you'll find out. Can you wait that long?"

"I suppose…"

"And in the spirit of _spousal privilege,_ I suppose I should show you what's in that La Perla bag I have hidden in the wardrobe…"

"That certainly seems like an acceptable compromise…"

Eyes twinkling, Harvey turns to Donna with a slow sly spreading across his face. The two finally enter the apartment, all thoughts of Secret Santa gone from both of their minds. The only name she's whispering - _screaming -_ that night, is his.

.

.

**_vii._ **

"Donna… Donna…" Harvey yells as he walks into their apartment and looks around. The Christmas tree light's are on, balcony door slightly open and there's evidence she's been in the kitchen. Hearing the sounds of soft jazz music coming from their room, Harvey is nearly through the doorway until Donna appears, jumping into his arms and all but body slamming him onto the floor.

"Ow Donna.. what the…" He splutters, dazed as the woman in question looks down sheepishly at him.

"Hi…"

"Not that I don't mind this position," Harvey runs his hands up the thighs straddling his waist, "But _really?_ "

"You can't come in."

"What? Donna I need to change…"

"Look I'm wrapping your presents and you _absolutely_ are not entering the bedroom for at least another hour."

"An _hour?_ Donna, how long have you been in there?"

"That's neither here nor there, Harvey. Promise me once we get off this floor, you're not going anywhere near that room." Donna gives him a stern look as Harvey tries not to smile.

"What if we just stay on the floor for the rest of the evening?"

" _Harvey,_ I'm not messing around. Promise me." Donna punctuates her statement with a few prods to his chest, which only elicits a snort from Harvey.

"Okay okay… I will just go…" He pauses, thinking about what he could possibly do to occupy an hour. He's done all his Christmas shopping himself and wrapping can definitely be done at the last minute.

"Out to get dinner?" Harvey offers, he doesn't feel like cooking tonight and knows Donna will claim fatigue if she's got another hour of wrapping to do.

"Pizza?" She asks, standing up and sticking out her hand to him.

"With yellow tomatoes, I know…" Harvey takes her proffered hand and allows him to be pulled into her. Placing a kiss to her lips, he playfully pretends to try and get around her to get access into their room.

"Harvey…"

Throwing his hands in the air in retreat, Harvey gives her one last kiss before turning around and heading for the door.

"I love you!" Donna calls to his retreating figure.

.

.

**_viii._ **

"Harvey, what on earth is going on?" Donna yells as she enters their apartment. She's spent the day at the Litt's playing with little Lucy and she never expected to return to an apartment that looked like a tornado just ran through it.

As she shrugs off her coat and boots, Donna walks further in to find complete destruction.

"You're back!" Harvey smiles broadly, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Harvey… what happened here?"

Donna looks around, puzzled at the destruction of their sofa and the stack of blankets and sheets on the floor beneath the tree.

"I know we were going to go out this evening, catch a film but I figured with you being at Louis' _all day,_ you'd be too tired for more social interaction…"

"So you thought after a day with Louis, I'd quite enjoy putting our living room back together?"

"Ha, well.. you're back earlier than I expected so…" Harvey wraps an arm around her and gently walks her to their bedroom. "I've set you a bath, take as long as you want…"

Harvey presses a kiss to her lips before he essentially pushes her into the bathroom, sliding the door shut behind him. While she's perplexed at his behaviour, the inviting warm bath, full of her favourite salts and scents is exactly what she needs. Figuring out what Harvey's up to can wait until later.

About half an hour later, Donna slips into some pyjamas and a silk gown, calmed and refreshed after the relaxing soak.

"Harvey?" She calls softly, stepping out of the bathroom to find a quiet, dark apartment.

"In here…" Donna follows Harvey's voice back into the living room and stops are she enters. The room is no longer in disarray, having undergone a serious case of feng shui. Their sofa has been stripped of all cushions and a fort of blankets, sheets and pillows has been fashioned in its place. Soft, white fairy lights run around all the beams of their apartment, and a projector - sourced from god knows where - sits in the middle of the room, ready for a private show.

"I made a fort…" Harvey says, popping up from the aforementioned fort. "And got some Thai, cheesecake for dessert and figured we'd watch all the classics…"

Donna stares at him, speechless. This is _exactly_ the type of evening she wanted after a pretty draining day. Wrapping her arms around him, she murmurs a _thank you,_ before she spies a carton of her favourite Thai dish on the blanketed floor and makes a dive for it. They spend the rest of the evening cuddling, making out _a lot,_ as they marathon through a selection of their favourite Christmas films.

.

.

**_ix._ **

For the first time in a very long time, the offensively loud sound of an iPhone alarm doesn't pull Harvey from his sleep. Instead, the bright light from the rising sun's beams stirs him awake, as does the soft grumblings from the woman burying herself deeper in his arms.

"Turn it off…" she grumbles, still digging herself impossibly closer to him.

Chuckling, he draws a blanket further over her head to shield her from the sun's intrusive light.

"I can't turn off the sun, Donna…" He laughs some more as he places a kiss to her head.

"What time is it?" She murmurs, still not ready to fully join the waking world.

"About eight…" Harvey glances at his phone, scanning through the 'Merry Christmas' messages from friends and colleagues. He spots one from Marcus, confirming details of their virtual Christmas meal later that day. They all had wanted to be together for the holidays but due to work in the city, neither Harvey or Donna could get the time off to get to Marcus.

"You don't want to do gifts yet?"

"No," she says dreamily, "I'm perfectly content right here for now…" Donna just about gets out before she succumbs to sleep once again.

Harvey smiles as he gently runs a hand through her hair. A small part of him is sad they couldn't make it to Marcus this year, the first holiday without their mother. But an even bigger part of him is thankful that both he and Marcus are surrounded by friends and family. _God_ , he's so glad he got his act together with Donna.

Looking down fondly at the woman in his arms - his _wife -_ he closes his eyes and holds her to him just a bit tighter.

.

.

**_finis._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from FF because I just like AO3 more :) Merry Christmas to all celebrating, and have a wonderful Thursday to those who aren't :) Hoping this unbearably fluffy piece makes you smile at the end of this dark year <3


End file.
